Til the End of Time
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: Erin and Jay? Dating, Partners or just friends. The team doesn't know and Voight sure as hell doesn't either. Sneaking around his back and still being partners.. Oh but what happens when one of them gets shot? You better read to find that out... Rated T for some odd reason.. Might be some trigger warnings in there. I will put them in there though!
1. Chapter 1

Erin sat at her desk looking at her paperwork sitting on it. She knew she had to do it but she was refusing too. Jay was doing him and They were dating. Jay and Erin were sneaking around his back. They knew if he found out Jay would probably get punched and transferred. They didn't want them. Erin felt something special about Jay. "You two are going undercover!" Hank pointed to Erin and Jay. Jay sent her a smirk. Erin chuckled. She got up and walked towards the locker room. She opened up her locker and grabbed her nice dress for when she goes undercover. Jay walked in a couple minutes later. He walked towards her and put his arms around her waist. "I love you, Erin." Jay smiled big as Erin kissed him. They backed up as Antonio walked in. Erin went back to looking in her locker and she grabbed her dress, Jay grabbed his suit, but Antonio stopped him before he could walk off. "Tony, what do you want?" Tony glanced as Erin before she walked off. He made a face. "Jay, I won't tell but you are gonna get killed if you don't tell him soon." Jay looked surprised. "Tony, I don't know what you are talking about." Jay smiled, "Yes, you do. I know you love her. I'll keep it a secret." Hank looked down at his phone and saw Olive just went into the hospital. "Al, Keep the fort down, Olive just went into the hospital. I am gonna go." Hank grabbed his jacket. Erin walked out of the bathroom. She noticed Hank rushing out of the bullpen. "Hank, What happened?" Adam whistled as Erin walked by she gave him a look. He backed off. "Olive just got admitted into Chicago Med. Justin said Olive should have the baby late tonight." He smiled so big. Erin nodded her head. "Keep me updated." Hank walked down the stairs. Erin walked down to the basement and saw Mouse helping Kevin put the rifles and the computer in the van. Jay walked down after he finished. Erin couldn't help but shoot him a smile. Jay smirked. "What exactly are we doing?" asked Erin Mouse walked over to the partners. "You two have to go to a party and grab a man. His name is Ryan Collins. He's selling drugs to minors who are dying. And that ain't good." Mouse chuckled Jay rubbed his head. "No Shit Sherlock." Jay walked to the car and got in. He had the keys in his hand. Adam looked at Erin standing in her high heels and maroon dress. "Adam, You better put your damn tongue back into your mouth before I punch you." Erin gave him a creepy smile. Adam threw his hands up in the air and backed up. Kevin pushed him forward. Kevin chuckled as he climbed into the van. Adam following him into it. Erin walked to the car and noticed Jay sitting on the driver's side. Erin scoffed as she sat on the passenger side of the car. She buckled up and let Jay drive without fighting him but he'd had to pay her back in some way. Jay pulled out of the parking lot and drove to where he needed to be which was a frat house where the party was being held. At the stop sign, he turned his head towards Erin and smiled. Erin looked up from her phone and saw him smiling at her. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look today?" Erin nodded her head no. Jay leaned in and kissed her. Jay backed his head up and started to drive again. "Do you wanna tell Hank?" asked Erin Jay shook his head no. "I don't know Erin. Eventually, we have to tell him but not right now. We should just wait." Erin nodded her head in distress. "I mean I don't want you to lose your job because of me. I love you." Erin said really fast. Jay parked the car and the two walked out holding hands. They both walked into the frat house and looked around for Ryan. They walked over to the bar and grabbed a drink. Erin sat down at the bar and looked around. She noticed Ryan standing talking with a girl. She tapped Jay on the shoulder and He saw what she was looking at. They both started walking casually towards him but Ryan started running out the back. He kept running. Jay got in front of Erin and chased him. Erin threw her high heels off and ran and chased him. She caught up with Jay and chased him still pointing the gun at him. Ryan took a shot it missed Jay. It hit a car window. Ryan took another shot and shot Erin in the chest. She fell to the ground. Jay shot Ryan, then cuffed him and called it in. "Atwater! Mouse! I need an ambo. Erin was shot. I repeat Erin was shot!" He yelled into the phone. He ran towards Erin and started putting pressure on the wound. "Come on baby. Stay with me. Please stay with me." Jay kept putting more and more pressure on the wound. "Jay, I love you." She said weakly. Jay shook his head, "Baby, we are gonna get married and have kids and have the biggest house and they will be able to run around in the backyard. I love you Erin and I can't lose you. Please stay with me." Erin started coughing up blood by the time Dawson and Shay ran up to them. Shay pushed Jay back and they started putting gauze on the wound. Erin started losing oxygen. "ERIN!" yelled Jay. She flatlined. They put her in the ambulance and put the morphine in. They shocked her. Jay climbed into the ambulance and held her hand. "Come on Erin. Stay with me please." Jay started crying and a tear fell on Erin's hand. Antonio raced to the hospital. Hank walked by and saw Antonio. "Hank! Erin is being brought in. She was just shot!" Hank's mouth shot open as he walked back to the room where Justin was. "Pop, what happened?" He asked "Erin was shot." Justin and Olive looked worried as Hank said that. Shay hopped out of the back and pulled the stretcher down and pushed it into Chicago Med. April and Maggie ran towards the entrance. Their mouths shot open. "WILL! RHODES!" They both yelled Will and Rhodes ran to it and pulled her into the OR. They tore off her shirt and started putting more pressure on the wound. Jay slid down against the wall and buried his head in his hands. "SHE'S FLATLINING!"

 **I have decided to re upload this story because I have decided to edit it after a review thanks for that criticism I REALLY needed it in my life sometimes you just do. This is my change in my life so from now on I am gonna upload the ENTIRE 50 chapter story after it is all edited! Please KEEP reading Y'all are amazing. I hope you enjoy this story it took me a year to complete.**

With LOVE

MADDS


	2. Chapter 2: Deep End

Ten hours later

Conner sewed up Erin's wound. She slipped into a coma. Will and Rhodes wheeled Erin back out of the OR. Olive had her baby. She named him Daniel Henry Voight. Justin handed Daniel to Hank. He started crying at how beautiful he was and how much he looked like Camille his late wife. Erin laid in the bed in a coma. No one knew when she would wake up. Will and Rhodes were both optimistic about it.

Hank stepped out of the room and walked towards Will and Rhodes. "Dr. Halstead, Dr. Rhodes, Any news on Erin?" Jay looked up and walked towards Will and Conner.

"Yeah. We were able to fix the wound, She started bleeding out. We were able to fix that as well. She slipped into a coma after the surgery. We don't know when she's wake up. It could be tomorrow or it could be in a couple days. I am optimistic about Erin waking up. She is not out of the woods yet. You may go see her." Hank walked towards her room and stood by the window looking at his "daughter" lying in the hospital bed unconscious. He walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Erin, please wake up for me." Hank croaked, He started crying.

"Jay, She's gonna be okay." Jay looked up at Will and smiled a tiny bit. Will patted his back.

"Will, she's the only one I've ever loved. I can't lose her." Will shook his head.

"I know Jay." Will walked away. Jay sat back down in the chair. Antonio sat down next to him.

"Jay, she'll pull through. She's strong and a fighter." Erin was hooked up to all the machines and she had a tube coming from her mouth. Hank walked out and saw Jay sitting. He walked towards him.

"You can go see her. Maybe after you can go home and get some rest." Jay looked up, He stood up and just stood in front of Hank.

"With all due respect, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here. I'm gonna go see my girlfriend." The word slipped out. Hank grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall and punched.

"She's not your girlfriend." Jay shook his head.

"Yes, she is. I love Erin and I will love her till the end of time. I'm not going anywhere." Antonio and Alvin pulled Hank off of Jay. Jay walked into Erin's room and sat next to her in the chair. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Erin, I love you and I need you to wake up. Please wake up for me. I can't live without you. You mean the world to me and I have never been so happy. I want to get married to you and have lots of kids and I want to just spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be Erin Halstead someday, Erin you are my one and only and I love you. I want to kiss your lips and I wanna hear your laugh and see you smile for me. You can't go, you can't leave me. I need you here in my life. I need my partner. You are the only thing keeping me here. I have never been more happy for anyone, Erin, spending every day with you would be the best thing ever I want you to be my girl. Mrs. Halstead. Please. Wake up for me. Erin, I need you to wake up for me. I can't wait Until you are reading our kids a bedtime story and playing in the snow and just being yourself. I love you Erin and I'll always love you. Please wake up." A tear fell from Jay's eye and onto Erin's hand. Jay just burst into tears. He couldn't hold it back.

Hank stood in the window looking at Jay confess his feelings and He knew they would eventually get together. It would happen. Everyone in the district knew it. Jay had a feeling a feeling like no other when He saw her. When he saw her for the first time.

Flashback

"Erin! This is your new partner Jay!" Jay walked further into Intelligence being greeted by Antonio and Olinsky and Jules. Erin stood up and looked him into the eye. She smiled.

"Erin Lindsay." She shook his hand. At that moment He knew she would be the one for him. They talk like best friends, they love each other. Erin laid in the bed sound asleep. He wanted her to wake up and wake up quickly.

"Erin, Please I'm begging you wake up. Please." Jay begged

Justin held Daniel close to his chest. He smiled and kissed his tiny forehead.

"I love him." He placed him back down in the nursery bed.

"I'm gonna go check on Erin." Justin walked out of the room and saw Antonio.

"Any news on Erin?" He shook his head no,

"She's out of surgery but nothing else." Justin frowned.

"Well, I'll be here so just come to get me if anything else happens." Antonio patted his shoulder as he walked off.

"Jay! Come here," said Hank

Jay turned his head and walked towards Hank standing in the doorway of the room.

"I'm sorry, I just was mad you two disobeyed my orders. I hate when people do. I know you love her you just confessed your love for her. I heard the whole thing. I don't know why but I guess I just don't want her getting hurt. I am afraid she'll hurt broken if you do. I love you Jay but I don't want you two dating." Jay scoffed

"Hank, I'll always protect her I'll take care of her when she's sick. I promise. I promise Til the end of time. I love her more than anyone I've ever dated. I can leave the unit. I'll do it in order for us to date." Jay explained.

"Jay, I know you'll take care of her. I'm afraid to let her go. She's like my daughter and I love her. Jay, if I give you my blessing you better not hurt her or you'll be at the bottom of the river. I'll make sure of it. You better protect her Til the day you die or I'll have your head on a stick. And no you are not getting my blessing on a marriage. You have to show me you will protect her." Jay nodded his head. He walked into the room and sat next to Erin and held her hand.

"We are getting married. Soon maybe when you wake up or when you are ready. I'm giving you the biggest wedding. I want you to be the mother f, my kids." Will stood in the window.

"Jay, Mom wants to talk to you." Jay walked to the door and grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Mom, what's wrong?"

"Carlie had the baby." Jay smiled

"Mom, What hospital are you at?"

"Chicago Med. It's a beautiful baby girl. Her name is Harper." Jay smiled

"I'll be up there soon."

"Will, you got her?"

"Yeah." Jay walked upstairs to the maternity floor and walked to his sister's room. He knocked first then entered the room.

"Hey, Carlie!" He smiled holding flowers. Carlie sat in the bed holding Harper.

"She's beautiful Carlie. I love her. Can I hold her?" Jay asked

Her Husband and 5-year-old son Mikey ran into the room.

"Uncle Jay!" He yelled

Carlie handed Jay Harper and Mikey ran up to Jay.

"Hey, bud. You gotta watch your baby sister is fragile." Jay held her close to his chest.

"I don't want a baby sister." Mikey crossed his arms.

"Michael James! You may not say that."

"Well Mommy, I want a brother." Michael her husband grabbed Mikey's hand and walked him to his Mom.

"She's so cute. I remember when you were this small Mikey." Jay chuckled.

"You do?" Jay shook his head.

"You were so tiny I remember holding you and smiling so big. You were the cutest baby until Harper came." Jay handed his sister.

"Look I gotta go. My partner is in the hospital." Jay kissed his Mom on his way out.

"Oh. Come back and see us." Jay walked out of the door and in that moment that is the day Jay decided he wanted to be a father and he wanted Erin to be the mother. Erin's monitors started beeping! Will yelled for Rhodes and they wheeled her into the OR.

 **Chapter 2? How do you like? IS Linstead fanfiction dead and I should just give up on this story or continue?**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Not Over

Erin started flatlining again. Will and Conner started getting more and more frustrated. They were able to fix the damage the bullet left. They were out of options. No one knew what to do next. They sewed up the wound and pushed her to the ICU. Jay stood by the doors waiting for answers. Natalie came behind Jay. He turned around and hugged her. "She'll make it Jay," Nat assured Jay. Jay wiped a tear from his eye, He walked over to the room and stood in front of the window, Erin was getting worked on. Owen walked out of the break room with Taylor Rhodes. "Mom, Is Erin gonna be okay?" He asked. Nat didn't know what to answer. "I don't know bud. I am gonna leave in a few to bring you home. Go grab your school things." Jay walked into the room and stood next to his brother. "Is she gonna be okay?" Will and Conner nodded their heads. "I think so." Owen walked into the room. "Dad, How is Erin?" Asked Owen Jay walked over to him and hugged him. "Owen, she's getting stable. I think she'll make it." Will smiled for the first time in a day. He felt confident that Erin was going to make it. Which was a good thing? Jay sat back down and held her hand. He wanted her to wake up so badly. He missed her smiley face and laugh. "Jay, Mom wanted me to give you her ring. Propose to Erin not right now but later. I was going to use it for Nat but I decided to let you have it." Mikey ran down out of the elevator holding his grandma's hand. "Uncle Will! Uncle Will! Mommy had the baby!" He yelled Will turned around and picked him up. "Hey, Mikey. How's my favorite nephew?" Mikey smiled "What's the baby's name, Mikey?" Will asked "Harper Rae!" Will put Mikey down and hugged his mom. "Hey, Mom. Owen says hi to your grandma." Owen walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Hey, Mimi." Victoria Halstead wrapped her arms around Owen. Erin laid silently in the bed. Jay didn't know what to do. He was out of options for everything. He was going to make her his wife. His everything what she already was. Jay loved her, with all his heart more than anyone he's ever dated. Erin is his. Finally. "Hey Erin, It's me again. I miss you and I want you to wake up. I love you and I wanna make you mine officially when you wake up. I need you to be strong and promise me you'll wake up for me and for our future kids. I wanna have kids with you and that's only possible if you wake up soon. It doesn't have to be today. It can be tomorrow or the next day. I just need you to wake up for me. For Hank for everyone else. I can't lose you. I love you, Erin." Jay kissed her forehead. "I'll always love you." Hank stood in Olive's room holding Daniel, he was Hank's first grandkid. He looked like Camille. "Justin, He looks like your mom." Justin smiled a little bit. He held Olive's hand. "Pop, He does look like her. I want Erin to be his godmother. She's like my sister and I know she would appreciate it." Hank smiled. "Maybe bring Danny to go see her." Justin nodded his head as he started walking towards Erin's room. She was moved out of the ICU. He held Danny close to his chest and held him tightly. "Hey, Jay!" Jay got up and walked over to Justin. "Justin, he's adorable." Justin walked closer to Erin's bed. "Hey Erin, I need you to wake up. Danny needs his godmother and aunt. I miss you just please wake up Erin for Daniel." Jay walked out of the room and stood by Will. "Will, I can't lose her." Will put his hands on his shoulder. "Jay, you won't lose her. I promise. I'll make sure you don't." Jay smiled at the thought of his brother saying that. Jay sat back down in the chair next to the bed. Owen walked outside of the hospital he started talking to Taylor Rhodes. "Owen, Are we still friends? I know it was awkward after the kiss. I love you like my brother. I don't want to lose you as my best friend." Owen smiled "I'll always be your best friend. We just can't tell our parents about the kiss, because they still don't want us being friends." Will stormed into the room where Jay was sitting. "We are taking her off life support." Jay stood up really quickly "Over my dead body, you will," Jay yelled. Erin's eyes started fluttering and she woke up before Will did anything to the machines. She started coughing. Jay turned his head and smiled real big. "I missed you baby." Jay walks to the side of the bed and holds her hand... "Jay, I heard everything you said about Til the end of time. And Hank." Jay blushed. "I want you to be mine. We are gonna get married and have kids. I want you to be mine forever and retire up in Wisconsin." Erin started coughing. "Will, Can you get this out of me?" Erin said pointing to the tube coming out of her throat. Will called for April and she helped him get the tube out. Erin coughed. Jay held Erin's hand. "So you do want to get married to me?" Erin shook her head. "Of course I do. You are the only one who has had my back and kept It. She promised to keep me safe and you did just that. I love you for it." Jay smiled big and he kissed her hand. Jay walked out of the room and walked towards Hank. "Hank, she's awake." Hank stood up and looked back at Antonio and Al. He smiled briefly then walked to Erin's room. He stood in the doorway for a couple seconds before he walked in. "I'm so glad you are alive Erin. I can't lose you." Hank hugged her. "Well, I'm here alive and well." After Hank visited with Erin for a little while. "My sister had her baby Harper Raë." "That is such a cute name. I can't wait for Til we have kids Jay. Not till after we are married... And that won't be for a while." Jay frowned at his girlfriend saying that. "Yeah. We'll wait but not too long.." Jay took the ring out of his pocket and glanced at it.

well **you do like it so I will continue!**


	4. Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home until its Not

It was a week later and Will let Erin go home with Halstead helping her out at home. Erin laid in the bed next to Jay. Erin smiled real big. Jay kissed her forehead. Erin tried getting out of bed but Jay stopped her. "Will said Bedrest for a week." Erin moaned. Jay got up from the bed, he was shirtless and Erin smiled "My boyfriend looks hot." She muttered. Jay walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He walked to the kitchen and fixed some coffee for himself. He glanced at his phone and saw Will and Nat and Carlie and her husband were here. "Erin, Can you get dressed? My sister and Will are here. They brought kids." Erin got up from her bed and put some clothes on then walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Jay opened the door for his family to enter. "Hey, Erin!" Owen said, Erin hugged him and he went into the extra bedroom and started playing the Xbox. Carlie and her husband Mike walked in next, Mike was holding his son's hand and Carlie was holding their newborn daughter Harper. Erin put her hands out for Carlie to hand her Harper. "Carlie, Mike she's beautiful." Erin glanced at Jay then back at the baby. He knew what she was implying. He always wanted kids from the day his sister had Mikey to the day he met Owen. He always wanted to have kids, He loved them. Jay smiled big as his nephew hugged him. "Uncle Jay, guess what?" Jay picked him up. "What?" "Daddy let me ride the firetruck at the firehouse. It was really cool. Now I wanna ride in a Police car. Can I?" Jay chuckled "I'll see what I can do buddy. Go play with Owen." Jay put him down and Mikey ran towards the extra bedroom. "When are you two gonna get hitched?" Nat asked "I haven't even proposed. I haven't even asked for Hank's blessing yet." Erin smiled as she handed Harper to her uncle. "Harper Rae, you are beautiful. I can't wait to spoil you." Jay smiled, Erin let out a sigh. Mikey ran out of the room. "Mommy! Aunt Nat! Owen beat me at Call of Duty." Mikey crossed his arms and pouted. Erin got up and picked him up. Jay turned his head and furrowed his eyebrow. "Er, take it easy." He spat. Erin chuckled as she started tickling her "nephew". Mikey laughed. Jay handed his niece back to his sister. The next day, Erin wanted to go visit the district, Jay gave in and took his girlfriend to the place where the two worked. He got out of his truck and walked to the other side and opened the door for her. He grabbed her hand and they both walked out. "Erin, shouldn't you be home?" asked Platt, Erin rolled her eyes. "I needed to get out of the house. Badly." Jay and Erin started walking upstairs. Jay put his hand on the scanner and they both walked up. Hank walked out of his office and hugged Erin. "You should really be home." He murmured. Erin shook her head. Jay Lets go of his girlfriend's hand and walked into the office with Hank. "Hank, Can I have your I um blessing to marry Erin? I'm not doing it today but I wanna do it soon. I love her and she's the right one for me." Jay smiled Hank shook his head. "You can have my blessing as long as you protect her and never let her go." Jay shook his head as he hugged his "father-in-law" "Thanks, Hank. I'll protect her with all my heart." Jay walked out of the office with his hands in his pockets. Erin was talking with Antonio. "Now when are you two going to get hitched?" Kevin asked, holding up his left hand. Jay laughed. "Not for a long time. We wanna take it slow." Erin walked over to Jay and hugged him tightly. Jay had invited Owen to the district. He walked up the steps. "Uncle Jay, why am I here?" Owen shrugged. "Because your dad called and asked if you could stay with me and Erin for a few hours." Owen scoffed and sat down in the chair. Kevin threw a ball at him. Owen chugged it back at him. "Nice throw Owen." Owen's phone rang but before he could answer it his uncle picked it up. "Uncle Jay, give me my phone back." Jay looked at his messages. "You are talking to Taylor? As in Taylor Rhodes?" Owen blushed a tiny bit before nodding his head. "Yeah." Jay let out a small chuckle as handed his nephew his phone back. "Have you two told your parents?" Owen shook his head no. "No. I haven't and you can't tell them. None of you can." Owen turned around and pointed at everyone in Intelligence. Erin chuckled. When they got home, Jay hugged Erin and kissed her. "I love you, Erin Lindsay." Erin blushed and kissed him back. Jay picked Erin up and brought her into the bedroom. Jay lifted his head up and started kissing Erin. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Erin smiled. "I do too, but let's wait and see what life bring us first." Erin laid her head down on his chest and they both went to sleep happily. The next morning they both got up to the sound of knocking on their door and of course, it was one person they both didn't want to see. "Mom? What are you doing here." Erin said "I wanted to see you, baby, I missed you so much. I heard you were shot. I'm sorry." She rambled on "Bunny go," Jay shouted "No, I'm not fucking leaving." Jay stomped up to the door, standing next to Erin. "Why are you here? Do you need money? A place to stay? Anything. This isn't the place to get any of that. You hear me?"


	5. Chapter 5: No More Chances

Weeks later, Erin sat on the couch looking at a magazine that was sitting on the coffee table. It had been three months since her shooting incident and Jay was more living in her apartment. She loved him for what he did and what he does. "Erin, where is the toothpaste?" Jay yelled all throughout the apartment his voice could be heard and to Erin, it was the best thing ever. She loved hearing it when she did she cringed at how happy he made her. "I don't know. I need to go get some." Jay looked below in the cabinet and saw a couple pregnancy tests in the box. He took them out and walked into the living room where Erin was sitting reading the magazine. "Er, Are you?" Erin turned around and saw what he had in his hand. Erin shook her head no and wiped away a tear. Jay walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Erin, hey what's wrong?" Jay kissed her forehead and pushed back her hair. "I'm not pregnant and The doctor said I might never be." Jay hugged her tighter. Erin laid her head in his chest and cried. "It's okay. We'll adopt or we can do IVF." Jay said silently. "Jay, I don't even wanna go out for dinner. I just want to sit here and cry. I know how much you want kids and I can't give them to you." Jay kissed her. "Er, I don't care. I love you and we'll get our kids. We have the rest of our lives to figure it out. One day we'll be blessed with a baby boy or a girl that acts just like her mom." Jay hugged her tighter. "If you want you can go find another woman who can give your kids. I'm just gonna be a barrier." Jay shook his head no. "No. I love you and only you and I will never love anyone else. You are the one I want to marry and I will." Jay got up from the couch and got down on one knee with the ring in his hand. "Will you marry me?" Erin wiped the tears from her face and shook her head yes. "Yes, I will." Jay got up and slid the ring on her finger. He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her. Erin smiled then walked to the kitchen, she looked down at the ring on her left finger and smiled so big. Jay came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek. "We'll get that baby one day. Carlie invited us over for dinner. I said we'll go." Jay kissed her "We don't have to go if you don't want to. I know you are still sad about the baby." Erin turned around and hugged him. "We can go, I know how much your family means to you. I wanna see little Harper." Erin smiled and walked into her room, she walked into the bathroom and started to take a shower. Jay stood in the room putting on a nice shirt and some jeans. He put his Nikes on then walked into the living room. Erin stepped out of the shower and whipped her hair. She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at the scar on her right shoulder. She smiled. She put her hair up and put some makeup on then walked into the room and put on a shirt then jeans and her boots. She walked into the living room and hugged Jay. After that, the two left. Jay had sent a text to Hank and Kim and Adam telling them to meet him at the courthouse. "Jay, why are we going here?" Erin turned her head towards Jay. "Well, I want you to be mine and I want to get married to you right now. Right away." Jay kissed her, and she smiled. "Okay." She said happily. She unbuckled herself and the two walked out towards the courthouse. They both walked in and they saw Kim and Adam sitting there, Hank was talking with the judge. "You are gonna get a beautiful wedding I just want you to be mine till the end of time." Jay held her hand as she walked further into the courthouse. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." The judge said. Jay grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed for a long time until they both realized Hank was there. Jay pulled back and picked her up. He carried her out to the car. "Mrs. Halstead, I am proud to call you mine." Jay kissed her one more time. "So you had this planned the whole time?" Erin smiled and chuckled. "Yeah. It's been planned for a month. I wanted you surprised." Jay drove to his sister's house where everyone was waiting for the two newlyweds to walk through the door. "I love you, Mrs. Halstead." Jay kissed her one more time before they both walked out. "Hey Jay, Hey Erin! Congrats." Erin caught a glimpse of Harper and tapped Jay's shoulder. He smiled as he saw his niece playing with her uncle. "It's okay Er." Jay kissed her and ran over to his nephew and picked Mikey up making him scream. "Uncle Jay, you scared me." Mikey laughed as Jay started tickling him. "You are my favorite Mikey." He laughed again, Owen walked over and pouted his arms as a joke. "What about me Uncle Jay?" Owen laughed, Jay turned around and hugged his nephew. "Auntie Erin, Harper is getting big," shouted Mikey, His mom walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Hey baby, go play in the toy room. Owen will go put on a movie for you. Now, will he?" Owen blushed and smiled then ran into the playroom and put Monster's Inc on for Mikey. Mikey loved Mike Wazowski. "Mikey, Can I go into the living room or do I have to watch it with you?" Mikey shook his head yes. "You may not leave Owen." Carlie walked into the living room holding Harper, she handed her off to Erin and she held her close to her chest. Harper clamped Erin's finger. "I love you, Harper Rae." Erin kissed her head. Jay walked over to her and hugged her. Erin burst into tears as Jay hugged her. "Erin, what's wrong?" Nat asked. "I can't have kids. I just found out yesterday." Erin put her head in Jay's chest. Nat and Carlie walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug. Jay was handed his niece and he walked over to Will. "Any chance I can have Owen whenever I want?" Will shook his head and chuckled. After dinner, Jay drove Erin home and they both sat in bed, they both were relaxed. "Jay, I love you. I promise to always be the best wife. I never thought I'd ever say that." Jay chuckled. "I love you, baby. I promise one day we'll be blessed with a little baby, and that day will be the best day of my life." Jay kissed her forehead. "The um ring was my mom's. She wanted you to have it. Keep it in the family." Erin laid her head in his chest. "I hope we have two little boys and one little girl one day because that's all I'll need. I wanna be able to spoil her until she finds a nice boy to love her like you love me. Jay, I love you a lot and thank you for loving me despite my past." Jay hugged her. "I love you for who you are not because of your mother."


	6. Chapter 6: Moment Like This

Three Months Later

Erin sat at the table reading the news on her facebook. Jay had fixed breakfast for her.

"Babe, we can go see if you want to adopt? We can go see some kids." Erin looked up from her phone and smiled.

"We can. I guess Jay." Jay walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's your choice, Erin. I'm not gonna hold it to you but if you want we can." Jay kissed her. Erin got up from the table and walked into her room. She sat on the bed and started crying. Someone had knocked on the door. Jay walked towards it and answered it.

"Bunny?" Jay said

Bunny tried pushing her way through the door, but Jay stopped her.

"Whoa. Get out of my house. You are not allowed here." Jay pointed towards the hallway in the apartment building.

"No. I wanna see my daughter. Let me go!" Jay pushed her out Of the door.

"Bunny you are not allowed here. Besides your daughter is my wife and I vowed to protect her till the day I die. You have no right calling her your daughter you were never a mother. And I hope you know you will never see your grandkids when we have them. You don't deserve to be a grandma."

Bunny gave up and walked out of the door. She walked out of the building as Jay closed the door.

Jay knocked on the door. "Erin, come on. Let me in." Jay opened the door.

He ran towards his wife and hugged her. He wasn't letting go. Erin was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He loved her and will always love her till the day He dies.

"Everywhere I go Jay, babies everywhere reminding me that I can't have kids. I want kids as much as you do."

"Erin, we don't have to go. I thought it would be a good idea since you want a kid. I want kids but I want them with you. I'm not giving up." Jay kissed his wife and let go of her.

"You wanna start trying?" Erin smirked. She started kissing Jay...

A couple of hours later the two decided to get dressed and go to the adoption facility. Jay grabbed Erin's hand and they both walked happily into the building. They both stopped at the front desk and checked.

"I'm Erin and this is my husband Jay Halstead, and we want to adopt." Erin looked over at Erin and smiled.

"Alright. Let me check and you'll have to go through house checks and interviews. Do you want an older kid or a baby? Or a toddler?"

"A baby." Erin squeezed Jay's hand in excitement. Jay couldn't help but smile as they walked past all of the children. Jay sat down in the chair and waited for the lady to come back.

"Erin, Is this what you wanna do?"

Erin shook her head.

"It's what I want to do." The lady came back holding files.

"My name is Jill Mcloud. I am a social worker. So what do you two do for a job?"

"We are both Detectives for the Intelligence unit."

"Where do you live? Is it in a good neighborhood?"

"We live in a two bedroom apartment for now. But we have been looking for houses."

"Alright. You said you wanted a baby is that correct?" Erin and Jay both shook their heads.

"Well There's this twenty-six year old she is looking for adoptive parents and she's pregnant with a baby boy. Do you want to meet her and maybe see if you want to adopt?" Erin turned her head towards Jay and squeezed his hand tighter. They both nodded their heads in excitement.

"Why do you want to adopt?" Erin cleared the lump from her throat.

"I can't get pregnant and We both want kids." The lady got up from the room and walked into the room where the lady was. The girl's name was Ashley Willson

Jay and Erin both turned around and saw the girl. "Jay Halstead, this is my wife Erin."

"I'm Ashley, I'm looking for a couple to adopt. I can't take care of him because of medical school and everything else. His dad left me and I can't take care of him. Did you say your name was Halstead?" Jay and Erin both shook their heads.

"Yeah, why?"

"My boyfriend his dad, his name was um Wyatt Halstead."

Erin looked over at Jay then down to the floor. "My nephew Wyatt. He's Will's son."

"Look, Ashley, I'm sorry, but I've got to go." Jay stormed out of the building, he pulled his phone out and dialed his nephew's number.

"Wyatt Joseph Halstead, what did you do?" Wyatt chuckled.

"What did I do Uncle Jay?"

"You got Ashley pregnant and don't act like you don't know." Wyatt nearly dropped his phone.

"Uncle Jay, I can explain." Erin stormed out of the building and stood next to Jay.

"You have thirty seconds go or I'm telling your dad."

"I can't explain but I did leave her and how did you find out?"

"Your Aunt Erin and I are adopting since she can't have kids. Wyatt scoffed.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jay. And I didn't know she wanted to give it up. If I had known that I would have stayed. I just left because I went into the Army. Without Dad knowing. That's where I've been the past year. That's why Dad is pissed at me." Jay turned his head towards Erin.

"Wyatt, you need to explain to Ashley." Wyatt hung up the phone.

"I'm gonna kill him. He's lucky he's overseas. OR else I would have chopped his head off by now." Jay got into the truck.

"Erin, do you just wanna wait and see what life brings us? Not adopt. Just leave it to God?" Erin shook her head then kissed him.

"Yeah. We'll just leave it to him." Jay pulled out of the parking lot. He drove home, it was snowing and he wanted to just get home. Christmas was in a few days.

"I love you, Erin, You are mine till the end of time. I promise. I'll always love you for who you are."

 **So obviously I am continuing this story sooo please review! Please tell me what's wrong with it if there is anything wrong I need criticism that is the only way that I can improve myself!**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Time is Here

Erin woke up next to Jay that morning, she said her head on Jay's chest and smiled big. Jay opened his eyes and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas baby." Jay rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He walked to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. Erin rolled out of bed and walked to the living room where Jay was sitting on the couch holding a box in his hand. Erin glanced down at her wedding ring for a few moments then sat next to Jay on the couch. Jay handed her the box and Erin smiled big. She ripped the ribbon and opened it up to a necklace that had her initials on it. She turned around and let Jay put it on her. "Jay, I don't know what to say I love it. I wish I could give kids." Jay pulled her in for a kiss. "Erin, you are all I'll ever need. I love you. Go get ready we gotta be at my brother's house." Erin chuckled handing Jay his present. Jay opened it and saw a German Shepherd puppy hanging his tongue out. "I thought you might want a dog, it could be our kid until we adopt or steal Owen." Erin chuckled as Jay hugged her. "Hun, What do you want me to name it?" Jay muttered as he kissed her on the lips. "Rusty because it is a cute name and it would be easy for the kids to say. Especially Mikey." Erin walked into the room, Rusty started following her. "Rusty, go see your daddy." Erin cringed at the last words she just said. She climbed into the shower and She got out and saw Jay staring at her small petite body. "Er, this dog won't stop following me." Jay chuckled as he picked Erin up and kissed her neck. "Jay, I gotta get ready." Erin had her sweater and leggings out and ready. She put it on while Jay was in the shower. "Rusty, come to see Mommy." Erin put Rusty on the bed and he licked her face. Jay got out of the shower and put on his clothes then they both left the house. Jay grabbed the presents and put them in the truck then they both left. Harper was lying on her mom's chest when Jay and Erin walked in. Carlie stood up and handed Harper to Erin. "Merry Christmas Harper Rae, I have missed you." Erin kissed her forehead. Erin sat down on the couch and held her tight. Mikey came running into the living room. "Uncle Jay! We are going to Disney World! We leave tomorrow!" Mikey smiled big as Jay picked him up. "Hey, bud. Tell Mickey and Goofy hi for me. You got that?" Mikey shook his head and hugged his uncle. "Have fun. That is gonna be fun, Carlie." "I need you two to babysit Harper? Mikey hasn't gotten time alone with us since before she was born and I just want him. She's too young to know what's going on." Jay turned his head towards Erin and smiled. "We'd love too." Erin blurted. Owen came storming through the door. "I got a new Xbox. Finally!" Owen sat down on the couch and waited for them to hand the presents out. "Owen, you'll have to wait until after dinner." Jay chuckled as Erin handed him his niece. "Will, I have to talk to you. Private." Will followed him into the room. "Do you know where Wyatt is?" Will shook his head. "He's in college." "Right. What college? And are you paying for it?" "No. I'm not. And UIC." Jay chuckled. "He's overseas. You know how I know that. He got a girl pregnant and I was gonna adopt the baby until she said the name and here we are. You are gonna be a grandpa. I already chewed him out so you don't have too. And he's coming back home soon." Will hugged his little brother. "I don't know what to say." Jay walked into the living room. They all saw the front door open but they didn't know who it would be. Wyatt walked further into the house. Owen caught a glimpse and went running everyone wonder why until they saw Wyatt in the living room. Owen looked at the name on the tag. "You are?" He said "Yeah, bud. I am. I hope you don't mind it. I'm coming home though little bro." "You better. I can't lose you." Wyatt hugged him tighter. Will walked in and saw his oldest son standing in front of him. "I'm a sorry dad for not telling you. I'm sorry." Will just hugged him. He didn't move or anything. "It's fine." Will whispered into his ear. "Let's eat. I have to leave to go to Hank's." Everyone sat down and ate dinner. Carlie packed Harper's bag then they trio left. Jay carried Harper's car seat in Hank's house. "Did you I um adopt a kid?" Adam asked Jay shook his head no as he picked Harper out of her car seat and held her close to his chest. Jay kissed her forehead. "She's my niece. My sister and brother-in-law are taking Little Mikey to Disney World they asked me and Erin to watch her." Jay smiled "Alright. Have fun. She is probably going to keep you up all night." Kim said Erin hugged Justin and Olive then she was handed, Daniel. She pulled him close. "You'll get your baby one day Erin," Kevin added. "I sure hope so Kev," Jay said "Are you ready to eat because I'm starving." Olive chuckled. "Yeah sure." Jay walked into the kitchen holding his niece. He sat down and started eating. "Erin, You two are going to have a fun time with the baby. They are a joy." Antonio chuckled. "We are." After they did presents, Jay and Erin left and went home. Jay put the playpen up and put Harper in it. The next morning Harper started crying waking Erin up and Jay. Jay rolled over and kissed his wife then walked over to Harper and picked her up. "Harp, why can't you sleep the whole night kid?" "Jay, she's five months old." Erin noticed her period was late when she was taking a pregnancy test... **Hmmm what could that possibly be? I have no idea. But please please please review! Enjoyyy**


	8. Chapter 8: Speechless

Erin smiled at the positive pregnancy test sitting on the counter in the bathroom. She called Jay into the bathroom and he kissed her. "Jay, we are pregnant." Jay smiled so big. The biggest smile Erin has ever seen on his face. "I'm so happy Erin. I hope it's a boy or a girl with your personality." Jay was so excited he kissed Erin before sitting back down. "Jay, we are not telling Hank. Not yet. I don't want to tell them." Jay shook his head before disappearing into the living room to feed Harper. Erin threw away the test then walked into the living room, she logged onto her computer and started looking at clothes and bedding. "Er, isn't it a little too early?" "No. I mean it is, but Jay we are pregnant. Finally. We get our little miracle." Jay kissed her, then moved his hand to her flat stomach and smiled. "Harper, you are getting a little cousin." Jay chuckled. Harper smiled. Jay sent his sister a text to tell her Harper was doing great and there was no need to worry. Jay walked into the district holding Harper's car seat. He set it on the front desk and Kim ran over towards it. "Hi, Harper." She cooed. "Alright Kim, why don't you and Adam go have kids. Leave me and my niece out of it." Jay chuckled pushing Kim away. "We act-Oh shit." Kim walked away. Jay stopped her before she could walk away. "What do you mean Kim?" Kim grinned. "Well, you know when a man and a woman love each other very much. And I don't need to explain anymore." "You are?" Kim smiled big. "Yeah. You can't tell anyone. Not even Erin. Adam doesn't know yet and I don't know how to tell him." Jay couldn't help but smile because Erin and he are in the same boat. He gave her a hug. "Kim, Erin is too. You are both pregnant at the same time." Kim smiled "Oh and Kim, don't tell her I told you we are waiting." Jay picked up his niece's car seat and started upstairs. He sat down at his desk and let Kevin pick up his niece from the car seat. "You drop her and I swear I'll have your head on a stick." Jay threatened. Kevin sat down and held her while Jay began doing his paperwork. "Jay, come to see!" Hank yelled Jay looked over towards Harper then towards Hank and got up. He walked towards his office. "Have you gotten Erin anything for her birthday?" "Uh no. I haven't. I'm thinking of it. I am gonna start planning the wedding because she's gonna be really busy I mean we all are once the baby comes. It's just gonna be rushed and We'll probably wait until after the baby is born to have it." Hank's mouth shot open. "Jay, what do you mean baby?" "I uh. I wasn't supposed to say anything. Erin is pregnant." Jay smiled Hank hugged him. "Congrats. They are a blessing and Erin is on desk duty." Jay smiled. Erin laid down in the room and started watching her show. It was a week later and Erin was still hating morning sickness. She hated it. Carlie and Michael were coming home and it was fun and games with Harper. They knocked on the door. "Jay, your sister is here!" Erin yelled. Jay walked out of the room holding his niece. "Oh hey Carlie, How was Disney?" "Fun. Mikey go see your uncle." Mikey let go of his dad's hand and ran towards his aunt and hugged her. Jay handed Harper over to Carlie then picked up Mikey. "Hey bud, did you see Mickey?" Mikey shook his head really fast. "Yeah. Mommy let me take a picture with him. I told him my uncle loved him." Jay Ruffled his hair. "That's my boy." Jay chuckled as he put his nephew down, then he grabbed his niece and gave her a kiss. "Erin, are you?" Carlie asked Jay, looked over at his wife then back at his sister. "Uh no, why?" Carlie chuckled. "You look a little I don't know. Nevermind." "Yes. We are. I found out last week." Carlie turned around and hugged her brother. "Congrats Little Bro," Jay smirked at Erin. "Yeah. Thanks. I'm excited." "Do you want a boy or a girl?" Mike asked "I don't care, but having a son would be pretty nice. I'd love a daughter." Jay smiled "I don't care. As long as the baby is healthy. I'm good." Erin sat down and started drinking water. Jay kissed his nephew than his sister left. "Er, I like the name Jackson for a boy or I love the name Parker for a girl." Erin turned her head and looked confused. "Parker for a girl?" Jay shook his head as he kissed Erin's forehead. "Yeah. Parker, it's cute and different. We are different how we met is weird but who cares. Erin, I love different and I want to name our daughter Parker Elaine Halstead and our son Jackson Henry William Halstead after Hank then after my dad even though I hate him." Jay started kissing her. Erin pushed back. "Jay, we'll name our kids Parker and Jackson." They both laid in bed happily then fell asleep until Erin was awake in the bathroom throwing up. Jay ran towards the bathroom and held her hair. Erin wiped her mouth off. "Jay, I hate this." "9 more months until you and I, our wish will come true." Jay smiled as he held her close to him and they both snuggled up on the couch.

 **I am actually really sorry this chapter is so short. I promise they will get longer!**


	9. Chapter 9: Make or Break

January

Jay sat out on the porch sipping his coffee, he read the newspaper about a shooting on the south side. He shrugged then watched as his wife came outside holding her tea. Erin sat down next to him. She wasn't showing yet.

Kim stood out on the porch looking at the sky at how pretty it was that morning. Adam walked outside and saw Kim, he smiled then sat down next to her.

"Adam, I have to tell you something and I'm sorry for keeping it from you." Kim smiled

" What is it Darlin'?" Adam kissed her cheek.

"I'm pregnant." Adam's face lit up with a huge smile. He grabbed Kim and pulled her in for a big hug, then he kissed her.

"We are gonna get through this. You and Me. We are gonna have a baby." Kim hugs him

"No need to be scared. I love you." Adam kisses her.

"Jay, Do you wanna come to the doctor's appointment?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. I wanna go." Jay put his jacket on then grabbed Erin's coat. Erin walked out the door and sat in the passenger's seat of the truck. Jay pulled out of the driveway and drove to the hospital. They both walked up the where the doctor's office is and walked in. Erin signed the papers then sat down. Sylvie walked and started signing papers.

"Hey, Sylvie!" Erin said. Sylvie sat down next to them and started talking with Erin.

"Erin Halstead?" The nurse called

Jay and Erin stood up and walked to a room. Erin sat down on the table and waited for another nurse to come in. Erin smiled a Jay.

"Erin, I'm excited for this next chapter in our lives."

"I am too Jay. I'm just worried I won't be a good enough mom." She wiped a tear from her eye. Jay got up and hugged her.

"Erin, if you think you won't be a good mom. You are crazy. You'll be the best mom ever. I promise. We'll be the best parents we can, we'll learn from our mistakes and get through them." Jay kissed her forehead then sat back down as the nurse came in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Tyler and I'll be your doctor for your pregnancy. I see this is your first?" He looked at Jay then back at Erin they both shook their heads.

"Yes. We have been trying but I was told I couldn't have kids until around Christmas we found out I was pregnant." Dr. Tyler shook his head.

"I'm just gonna begin your ultrasound and see what we can see." the doctor put the doppler on her stomach then moved it around her stomach until he got a clear image.

"You are definitely pregnant and you are about 13 weeks, and you are due July 2 I want you back here in 6 weeks and we'll see if we can find out the gender." Erin smiled as the doctor handed her the sonogram photos.

"Congrats Mom and Dad." Erin and Jay walked out.

Jay hugged Erin as they walked into the district. Platt chuckled as she saw the couple walking in.

"What are you two so happy about?" Jay chuckled as he put the sonogram photo on the desk, Platt picked it up and smiled.

"Congrats you two. Erin or Jay, I'm gonna need you to sign papers for insurance and the leaves." Jay smiled.

"Alright, I'll sign them when I come back to work." Jay grabbed the photo then they both walked up the stairs. Erin scanned her palm. Jay put a picture on Mouse's desk then Nadia's.

"Jay?" Mouse said

"What? I wanted you to know."

"What, so Erin is?" Jay smiled and shook his head.

"Yep." Kevin overheard and chuckled.

"Congrats I can't wait to meet my nephew." Erin scoffed.

"Why does everyone think our kid is going to be a boy. I hope it's a girl so she can have all of you wrapped around her tiny fingers." Erin chuckled as Antonio hugged her.

Nadia walked out of the break room holding her cup of water. She sat down at her desk and caught a glimpse of the ultrasound photo in Jay's hand.

"No, you are not Erin." Erin turned around and chuckled then walked over to the young girl and hugged her.

"I am. I want you to be the godmother." Jay turned his head.

"Erin, I thought we were gonna wait and figure it out ourselves. I don't want you choosing the godparents."

"Jay, I want Nadia to be the godmother you can choose Mouse or Will or Tony I don't care but I want Nadia." Erin snapped.

"Alright. You can have her." Jay backed up and sat at his desk. He logged onto his phone and noticed his nephew was coming up the stairs.

"Hey Owen, Hey Taylor!" Jay exclaimed

"Hey Uncle Jay, we were walking to Navy Pier and decided to stop. " Owen held his girlfriend's hand.

"Does your parents know about you two?"

They both shook their heads. "No, and we plan on telling them. We just don't know when." Taylor smiled at her boyfriend.

"Right. I won't but I need to tell you something about Owen. You are going to be a big cousin."

"Aren't I already one?... OH!"

"I'm pregnant," Erin exclaimed

"Congrats Uncle Jay and Aunt Erin." Owen hugged his aunt and uncle.

"Firehouse 51. Ambulance 61, Squad 3, Truck 81. Car accident Tyler Street and McKinney Avenue."

When the firehouse got to the scene it was all a blur for Severide and Casey but when they found who was in the car their mouths shot open wide, leaving the two in shock.


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye Too Soon

Erin and Jay rushed through the doors of Chicago Med, they were both worried. "April! Where are Will and Nat?" Jay asked Jay sat down holding his wife's hand. "Jay, they are in surgery. You should have seen it. It wasn't good. It didn't look good.." Owen ran in next panicking. "Are they gonna be okay? Where's Wyatt?" Owen shouted. Jay got up and hugged him. "Owen, I don't know. I need you to sit down." Owen scoffed and sat down at his aunt's orders. The whole day was a big blur for everyone. Owen was panicking about his parents. Jay didn't know who to call. "Carlie, I need you at the hospital. Will and Nat. It's not looking good." Carlie dropped the bottle in her hand. "I'm I'm on my way. I'll drop the kids off to Mike at the firehouse." Carlie grabbed the kids and ran out the door on the way to the hospital she dropped her kids off at the firehouse then drove to Chicago Med. She rushed in the doors then grabbed Owen and pulled him in for a hug. "Jay, Rhodes said Will is..." Jay burst into tears, he knew what she was going to say. It wasn't a good thing and everyone knew. Will was his older brother, his best friend. His protection against playground bullies. Will was his brother, most of all. Yeah, they got their times and moments but Jay loves his older brother and he still loves him after what happened when he went to war. Erin pulled him in for a hug and kept holding him tight. "Jay, the drunk driver came in." April pointed to the room. Jay let go of his wife and walked to the room. "I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch." Jay opened the door. "So you think it's okay to drink and drive? Well, now my nephew is growing up without parents." Antonio came in and grabbed him and pulled him back. "He's my brother. He's dead Tony. I don't know." Antonio pulled him in for a hug. "So Dad is just dead. Like that." Owen snapped his fingers. Wyatt came up behind him and hugged him. "No. Dad's not dead. Like that. He's a Halstead and us Halstead men little Bro, we are fighters. All of us. I'm gonna miss him." "No shit Sherlock. I love him. It's gonna be weird not having him here." Owen hugged his older brother. "Owen, come to see. It's okay to cry. We all do it. I do it. Dad won't get to meet their grandson. Which makes me sad." Owen walked away and slumped down into the hospital chair. He put his head in his jacket and cried. The pain is coming back. The pain he got when his best friend committed suicide. The pain he got when his brother left for college. He knew it would come back. Jay clung tight to Erin trying not to hurt her as he did. "Jay, it's okay. Cry." Erin wiped the tears off. Erin placed a hand on her stomach and Jay looked over and placed his on it. "Er, I'm sorry. I'm gonna leave. I'll be back soon. Call me if anything changes." Jay disappeared into the darkness of the night he drove towards Molly's. He was going to sit on it and sip the beer. He knew he shouldn't. He promised Erin he wouldn't but hearing those words. The words that his brother didn't make it. He couldn't hear them. Owen heard it. Jay knew what would happen. "I'm sorry Will." Jay took a shot then sipped another one. Jay stopped then got up and walked out the door. Kelly stopped him. "I don't care. Jay gets your act together. Erin and your baby need a dad. I can't stress this enough you are made for Erin. Yeah, I know your brother died. I cried when mine died. But you don't have to do this. Go back to the hospital and be there for your nephews. Erin needs you." Kelly stopped him then let him go. Jay pushed through and walked to the hospital. He walked in and hugged Erin. "Erin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't do this but I'm sorry and I love you and you are mine." Jay pulled her in for a hug. Jay stood up and looked, he saw his limp brother being rolled out to a room. He was in a coma... Will was bleeding internally and he slipped into one. No one knew when he'd wake up. Or if Nat would ever wake up. Jay knew he had to stop. His siblings are okay. Carlie walked over and hugged him. "Jay, they are gonna be okay." Jay shook his head he saw Mikey running in. Jay let go of his sister and picked him up. "Uncle Jay, I met a friend at School today. His name is JJ." "Aww, that is so cool dude. Go play with Owen. I gotta talk to your mom." Mikey shook his head he ran over to Owen. "Owen, can we play?" Owen scoffed but stopped as his uncle looked at him. "I need your help with a baby shower for Erin.." Kim looked in the mirror and saw herself. "I love you." She placed her hand on top of her belly and smiled. Adam walked in and smiled big. "Adam, I want the baby to be a girl but a boy would good too." "Kim, whatever you want is whatever I want." "If She is a girl I want to name her Brooklynn Shay and a boy Shane Daniel Ruzek." "How about Luke because of Star Wars." Adam chuckled Kim smiled. "Alright, Luke and Brooklynn." Kim placed her hand on her stomach and smiled real big. "You look pretty darlin'." Erin stood up and walked over towards the window and looked at Nat and Will lying in the beds. They had both been in a coma for the past three days. "Aunt Erin, are they ever gonna wake up?" Owen asked Erin turned around. "But I don't know but they will soon. I promise." Owen smiled, then walked into the room. His parents opened his eyes up and they woke up...


End file.
